Consequences
by Darknessshines
Summary: Oh gosh I suck at summaries...Ron,18,just graduated from Hogwarts along with his 2 best friends a few months ago but just now, he realizes how much he loves Hermione and wants her to be his and his only.But, will it actually happen? rated M for later chap


Disclaimer:

Harry Potter in no which way belongs to me…although I wish it did.. Lol

All The Characters mentioned in this story are entirely JK Rowling's so don't sue me.  .

This is my first Fanfic ever posted.PLease R&R. ENJOY!

Consequences 

by Darknessshines

Chapter 1: A Lazy, Young, Handsome Prat

**Ron's POV**

It must have been past midnight. How can I conclude this? Well, my eyes threatened to come off if I didn't sleep anytime soon. Oh yeah, and it was pitch dark outside too…yeah, great observation Weasley!

I was currently "helping" my Dad at the Ministry of Magic. Yes, and I quoted the "helping" because I wasn't really doing shit at all, whereas I was staring absently at the ceiling of a very, very old yet elegant office which was definitely not my Dad's. Thankfully, I made sure to close the door behind me and lock it right after I left Dad rambling on about some bloody raids.

I would have stayed at home, The Burrow, but why deal with a mother who is now furious with my NEWT exam scores? No way in hell am I staying there just to get yelled at….again.

So this was the life. Peace and _Quiet_. Thank God.

I closed my eyes, praying hopefully that I get a quick nap done. This chair was incredibly cozy. But immediately as I stared into the darkness, certain memories came flooding in. And now I clearly remembered all of those years that I spend at that magical school, Harry, Hermione, and I. We helped rescue the Sorcerer's Stone on our first year….that seemed like an eternity ago but I could still remember it like it was yesterday. Then, the great mystery of the Chamber Of Secrets…on our second year. Sirius Black…the Yule Ball…the Tournament…Sirius' death…and certainly, Voldemort's return. I remember that after that, we weren't as happy to return to Hogwarts anymore. All of that changed on our Seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry though, the year when relief was set upon the magical world…the year when Harry defeated Lord Voldemort.

Yup, that was some bloody year, last year…now I am just an 18 year old looking for a job…a lazy, good-for-nothing bastard, according to Ginny and a handsome, young, talented guy according to my ex. Alicia Wellings, Of course she said that before we broke up.

Alicia Wellings….she was bloody brilliant. Why aren't we together anymore?

Flashback 

_It was almost time to leave the castle. Professor Dumbledore was expecting Harry, so he had to leave Ron and Hermione alone for a bit in the almost-empty common room. Nearly everyone was in the Great Hall saying his or her goodbyes to the other students. _

_Ron sighed and took a seat on his favorite chair_. **_I'm sure going to miss this chair._**

"_I'm sure going to miss this place…" he said hazily_

_He turned to look at Hermione and was befuddled at her expression. She looked on the verge of tears and began to sob. Ron didn't know what to do._

_And without notice, he stood up and started walking towards Hermione. She looked mildly surprised, but kept sobbing. Ron sat next to her and she instantly hugged him rather tightly. His ears turned red, and he couldn't ignore the violent pounding in his chest._

"_Hermione….It's okay…We are all going to miss…being here…" he said patting her back_

_Ron heard her sniff and her attempt to speak._

"_What?" he chuckled._

_She pulled away, leaving his shirt damp and she dried her tears._

"_I…said...Yeah…" she said smiling. "and, sorry about that…"_

_Ron couldn't help but notice that she looked very cute and pretty when she cried, what was he saying! She always looked pretty! Ever since…well he didn't know!_

_And then without thinking, he leaned over to kiss her. **Finally**_

_They were very close to each other. Very, very close. Hermione could've counted the freckles on his face. Wait but…WHAT WAS SHE DOING!_

_RON HAS A **GIRLFRIEND**! _

_Agh to hell with it…. you've loved this man since 4th year._

_And their lips met for a second. Shame it didn't last. _

"_RON!"_

_Their kiss was rudely interrupted by non-other then his sweetheart Alicia, who had to choose that exact same moment to walk into the common room._

_They broke apart hastily and stared at the furious/hurt looking person at the entrance. She eyed them both menacingly, especially Hermione._

_Ron did not know what to do. He was aware of them, both of them, staring at him. He liked Alicia a lot but he felt he loved Hermione more. And he unfortunately hadn't found out how much until now._

"_Alicia! I'm sor-" but he was interrupted…again._

"_I should've known…it's always…**her**." Alicia said right before dashing up the girls' staircase._

_He felt like scum. All Alicia did was love him…just that._

_He should break up with her…. but he couldn't. He would let Alicia dump him for cheating on her._

End Of Flashback

Oh yeah, that's why.

The trouble was that he hadn't told anyone about this break up and he suspected that Hermione thought he had gotten back together with Alicia since all the letters she sent him were worded as if nothing had happened between them. This bothered him.

Ron finally opened his eyes and sighed.

I love her… I truly love her…

Ron had difficulty with his feelings about Hermione. He always admired her bravery and courage and he couldn't deny, her looks. But what he felt for Hermione was much more than superficial. He couldn't explain it. Since 4th year, Ron was double minded. One part told him that he should go for it and just tell her his feelings and maybe even ask her out. But the other kept insisting that it would completely ruin their relationship with Harry or with each other. And anyways, a lot was happening at Hogwarts at the time, so he decided to just give up and try to date other people to distract him…

But now he knew she felt something. Why else would she dare to kiss him, then?

_You kissed **her** you prat!_

_Well she responded!_

_And it felt wonderful._

Just then, a yell interrupted his almost-inappropriate thoughts.

"RON! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

_oh crap_

He got of the chair, unlocked the door and opened it. He instantly met his father's eyes.

"HELPING ME, WERE YOU," Arthur questioned. ", HUH?"

His dad looked horribly tired and angry, they were the only ones still at the Ministry.

_Great! Another lecture, how lovely…._

Arthur sighed and shook his head.

"Ron, you want to become an Auror? Right?"

_This was completely unexpected_

"Er….yeah…"

"You have just graduated from school but you're acting as if you're still

in 5th year, If you want to pursue a career as an Auror, which I've mentioned requires a lot of work and concentration, than you best start your training, instead of having nothing to do and being lazy."

Ron groaned inwardly.

"Yes, fine, I'll start my training." He said trying to sound determined.

Arthur nodded acceptingly.

"Look I won't tell your mother about this for your own sake. That last row was quite nasty already."

Ron couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks, dad." He said.

And with two CRACKS! they both disaparrated to The Burrow.


End file.
